


James Jesse 对Hartley Rathaway说我喜欢你

by Reid_Miguel



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Miguel/pseuds/Reid_Miguel





	James Jesse 对Hartley Rathaway说我喜欢你

第一次大概是James心血来潮，“我喜欢你，”他冷不丁地抬起头，对上坐在桌子对面的Hartley的眼睛，安全屋一瞬间静了下来，就连飘在天上的Axel都没有怪叫出声，停下手里修补音叉的活计，Hartley一脸“你一定是在逗我”的表情挑眉看着James，James补上后半句“手里的单簧管，说真的，伙计，你该做些能在音乐节上使用的乐器，保证能赚一大笔，当然，那还包括了在舞台上吹奏你的小笛子，接过所有观众递过来的钱包。”就像哪里有只手重新按下播放键，无赖帮的其他人开始继续手里的纸牌或者拳头，还有嘴里刚骂出一半的脏字，他们假装刚刚什么都没有发生，就连金色滑翔翼都不想在年长魔术师神经兮兮的时候插一脚进去，所有人都选择失意除了紧锁眉头的Hartley。

 

第二次时机选择非常差，但你不能怪James，毕竟他是……嗯，他是James。和闪电侠的你追我逃几乎是每周必须参加的活动，这周还没有发生，所以安全屋里弥漫着一种近乎躁动不安的气氛。Hartley经过正在研究下一个抢劫目标的寒冷队长，他探头去看了一眼所有的备选项，然后在脑袋里面筛选所有没有Rathaway家族股份的企业“斯泰利经贸有限公司听起来不错，”他建议“他们私下发放高利贷，遭到袭击也不一定会报警，少了警笛或者闪电侠我们能轻松不少。”他顿了顿补充道“我认为抢劫目标名单应该少列一些Rathaway入股的企业，让我有种高中时期偷拿爸妈信用卡的负疚感。”

然而他们抢劫之旅的目的地是一家Rathaway家族入股的珠宝行，Hartley敢打赌是寒冷队长和镜子大师联手欺负自己，欺负，嘲笑，开两个gay joke，他也并不是特别在意。就像往常一样，一部分人带着他们的战利品逃走，一部分人被闪电侠捆了个结结实实。“我喜欢你，”James也属于被捆住的那部分，他开口说出这句话的时候闪电侠猛地回头看过来，Hartley暗自想他的脖子一定被甩得很痛。“你脑袋边上那个项坠，我们刚才怎么没看见它，上帝。”James说出下半部分，而Hartley根本没搭理他，Hartley还在饶有兴致研究闪电侠露出来的半张脸中控诉“我他妈竟然把这家伙说的话当真了”的懊悔表情。

当他们被押上警车的时候，闪电侠眉心的皱褶都从面具下面透出来“我不想知道你们之间到底在发生什么，”他撇嘴，尽量让自己听起来更有威慑力一点“我真的不想。”

 

“他最近愈演愈烈。”Hartley和天气大师对坐着喝酒，Mark绝对是喝多了才没有站起身就走，他一脸惊奇地问“谁？愈演愈烈？”Hartley用酒瓶敲着桌子抱怨道“James，你们都看到了，先跟一个目前单身的基佬说他喜欢他，然后再接下随便身边的某个东西，小学生的幼稚，幼稚！”他语无论次地解释，还好Mark作为见证者之一听得懂他到底在说什么。“你就是对他太好了，”Mark说“就那个恐同的小混蛋，你只需要用同样的方法吓他一次，就能让他笔直得赤道一样的脑回路冥思苦想到打出三个蝴蝶结。”Hartley举起酒瓶和他碰杯，他决定听取Mark的建议。

 

“我喜欢你，”哦不，又来了，Hartley忍住翻白眼的冲动耐心地听下去——不是他不想转过身去一走了之，只是该死的铐住他们两个人的手铐稍微被拉扯两下就会通电，电击的刺激这辈子一次就够了，更不要说在过去的两天内他们已经经历过了一打半的电击按摩。“手边的橘子，快把它递给我，别做一个小气鬼。”他们走在毒藤女的温室里，用水果填肚子，真可悲。Hartley递过去那个显然熟透了的橘子，看着James幼稚的激动表情没来由地心里一软，朝那边靠了过去，两个人漫步的时候肩膀难免打到对方的肩膀。没人知道接下来会发生什么事，Hartley和James被藤蔓倒吊在半空的时候这样想着。

 

“……你只需要用同样的方法吓他一次，就能让他笔直得赤道一样的脑回路冥思苦想到打出三个蝴蝶结。”“这下面都没有老鼠……哪个地狱没有老鼠？！”“晚安我的王子……”Hartley吹着笛子，某个他现在还没搞清楚名字的坏人——肯定比Hartley坏，他确定，正在尖叫着让他停止笛声，说真的，这家伙给一个长得像死星一样的究极反派工作？他可是看过星球大战的人，死星掌控地球这种事情绝对不能发生，就算像对方许诺的让他做地狱之主也不行，尼禄很可能来找麻烦，Hartley可没有James骗人的那两下子……

James死了，还被Hartley砍掉了一只手，就连那只手都在关键时刻都掉到了岩浆里……

Hartley是个懦夫，所以就算他清楚是自己害死了James他也不会自我了断——一切都是这个始作俑者的错，Hartley想，而我为了我的朋友杀了他们所有人。“也许你不知道，”Hartley放下笛子，乐曲已经生效，他只要等待这个世界和自己一起毁灭“我喜欢你，”的笑容，你的金发，你仿佛一个巨大的彩色气球一样飘在我身后……他感觉有人用指头敲他的肩膀，Hartley回过头看到James就飘在他身后，像是一个黄色蓝色条纹的巨大气球，带着他的笑容和酒窝，半透明的，少了一只手。

“我也喜欢你。”James拥抱Hartley，或者说这大概是个拥抱，就好像浸入了冷水一样Hartley被死星——Hartley决定这么叫它——散发出的热量煮到沸腾的头脑冷静了下来，James Jesse，这个见鬼的黄蓝条纹直男恐同魔术师的幽灵说他喜欢我。“只是你，不是你身边的珠宝、老鼠或者手里的乐器……它到底是什么，长得又像长笛又像单簧管。”好吧，这肯定是James。

 

Hartley在垃圾桶边上醒来，地球的垃圾桶——不是在抱怨，他爱死垃圾桶里吱吱叫的老鼠们了——就好像之前几个星期发生的都是梦一样，他们逃跑，死亡，以及重获新生。他知道就算那个是梦，他醒来之后James也不见了，就像梦中的小王子到底还是要回到梦境世界似的，没错，James的确令人惋惜地长着一张帅脸。

“想念我吗？”Hartley伸出食指摸了摸一直老鼠的头“我刚才失去了最好的朋友，还弄爆了一颗死星。”

“我不承认‘最好的朋友’这种说法，并且对‘死星’这个名词持怀疑态度。”Hartley听见头上传来熟悉的声音，他难以置信地张大了嘴抬起头，看见James——半透明的，少了只手——抱着手臂看着他，就像一个巨大的彩色气球，巨大的半透明彩色气球一样飘着“我们应该先去找人问问怎么饲养一个幽灵，”Hartley嘴巴开开合合终于找到自己的声音说道“你觉得炼金术师怎么样？还是阿布卡？”

 

END！


End file.
